


This wasn't supposed to exist

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, This Is STUPID, This was rushed but idc, Why Did I Write This?, inappropriate use of popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You have an AC unit, right? It’s soooo damn hot!" Ryuji whined while eating the popsicle they got on the way, while he just laid on Akira’s bed. Morgana went to Ann’s house since it would have AC there, and he kept complaining about how ‘It’s too hot.’ Akira started to fan himself, "No, I don’t, sorry about that. Let’s just play games, yeah?" He said with a cold water bottle on his forehead.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 17





	This wasn't supposed to exist

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this in 2018 and I deleted it.😔 Now I shall revive it once😈 more to post it here. It's extremely crappy.🥵🤬🤢 Enjoy.😳 This feels extremely rushed 🏃♀️ buut uuuh... It was 2 years ago🤷♀️

Akira was bored out of his mind. He was lying on his bed, and it was scorching. “ What’s wrong? Are you going to sleep already? It’s a bit early, don’t you think?” Morgana questioned. Akira sighed, “I’m not tired..just bored. Not to mention, it's funny because you always tell me to go to sleep.” Morgana hissed, “That's because you need it!” “Still, you tell me to go to sleep a bit early.” “No! I don't!” Akira sighed again, picking up his phone and staring at it, then his phone vibrated. He opened the IM, and it was Ryuji. 

Ryuji seen…11:54 am✔  
Hey man, wanna hang out?  
You seen…11:55 am✔  
Sure. I don’t have anything to do anyway.  
Ryuji seen…11:55 am✔  
Let’s meet at the arcade  
—————  
Ok, so Akira was gonna hang with Ryuji. That’s fine. He may have a massive crush on him, but that’s fine. He grabs his bag after Morgana jumps in and heads out. 

“Hey, man!” He saw Ryuji wave at him from the game machine he usually stands at. Ryuji looked so happy to see him, like a dog happy to see its owner. Akira just waved back and walked up to him. "So, where do you want to go?" Ryuji asked, which made Akira laugh, "Even though you asked me to hang out, you don’t know where to go?" “W-well, I wanted you to pick a place." Ryuji pouted, and Akira laughed once again. “Fine then, how about Dome town?"

"Hmm.. ain’t that place for couples? That’ll be awkward for two guys to go."

"We went last time. Nobody was staring."

"Still…" Ryuji stood there, thinking. 

"Fine, how about Inokashira Park?" Akira smirked as a little blush crept up on Ryuji’s face. "Anywhere other than those two places.." Ryuji sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground. 

"How about we go to LeBlanc and play games then?" "Sure,…" Ryuji sighed. "That’s not bad, anyway." A meow chimed in, "Finally! Took you long enough to make up your mind. It’s getting so hooot! My fur feels sticky! Also, what’s the use of going all the way here if we were just going back!"

"Shut up, cat!"

"I am NOT a CAT!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, Akira." 

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾  
"You have an AC unit, right? It’s soooo damn hot!" Ryuji whined while eating the popsicle they got on the way, while he just laid on Akira’s bed. Morgana went to Ann’s house since it would have AC there, and he kept complaining about how ‘It’s too hot.’ Akira started to fan himself, "No, I don’t, sorry about that. Let’s just play games, yeah?" He said with a cold water bottle on his forehead.

Akira grabbed a remote and handed it to Ryuji. When Ryuji reached out to grab the controller, he accidentally touched Akira’s hand, and he took it with a small blush on his face. 

Could it be that Ryuji liked Akira too? He decided to test it out. He took the popsicle from Ryuji’s mouth and popped it in his mouth. “Wha-what’re you doin’?!” Ryuji started freaking out but with a noticeable blush on his face. “It was getting hot.” Akira took it out of his mouth and put it on Ryuji’s neck. “Ah! That’s cold. Uugh, now I’m gonna be sticky.”

The popsicle started melting, and some rolled down his shirt. Akira lifted up Ryuji’s shirt while Ryuji just stared. Akira began licking the melted popsicle off of Ryuji’s nipples. Ryuji moaned, and his pants started getting tighter. “Nnh… wait-- Stop. - ‘kira.” 

Akira stopped, “Okay.” He smirked at Ryuji. “Wh— I-I’m goin’ to the bathroom.” “Hm? To do what?” Ryuji averted his eyes, “I just gotta take a leak.” “But didn’t you go before we came upstairs?” “Well! I gotta go again…” Ryuji’s voice trailed off. “Wait, don’t tell me, are you hard? You got hard just from me licking your nipple?” Ryuji groaned and put his face on the mattress. “Mmph mmmph..” “What? I couldn’t understand. Ryuji lifted up his head. “I did… you make it sound like something natural. You don’t just do that!” Ryuji took the popsicle from Akira. “Aw, look, I got some juice on my hand.” Akira started licking his hand while looking at Ryuji dead in the eye. Ryuji started getting irritated. “Mmnh… You know what? Just do it..” Akira stopped and stared at Ryuji with wide eyes. 

“Y-you sure?” 

“Yeah…”

————————

“You sure ‘bout this?” Ryuji questioned. “You don’t want to do this with a girl?” “Should I ask you the same thing? You’re the one who suggested it.”

Ryuji sighed, “Getting pegged by a girl, huh? Haha. That’s a weird thought… We’re going to be sweatin’ up a storm. It’s hot." “Oh! I have an idea to stay here.” Akira said as he headed downstairs and comes back up with a white wrapper in his hand. In the wrapper was the same popsicle Ryuji had. Akira took it out of the wrapper. “What’s that for? Am I too hot for you?” Ryuji winked. Akira just laughs, “You sure are. Now I really want an AC unit.” 

Akira pulls off Ryuji’s pants and touches his entrance with the popsicle. “Eep! Th-that’s cold. What the hell, man” “Don’t lie, you like it.” Akira licks the popsicle and pushes it inside of Ryuji. “N-No, take it out.” Ryuji cried. “Wow~ I think it’s melting inside~” " ‘S not supposed to." 

"Nobody ever said it can’t." Akira did make a point (kinda, not really. Don’t do that). Akira started moving the popsicle in and out. "Ah...Aki- i-it hurts.." Tears rolled down Ryuji’s face "I-it burns..too cold.." Akira takes it out and looks at Ryuji with guilt and worry. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Akira kissed the tears, which made Ryuji slap a hand over his cheek after Akira moved. "Wh--why?" Ryuji stared at Akira with wet tears, and red dusted on his cheeks. "That’s what lovers do, right?" Akira looked at Ryuji, confused.

"Lo…vers?" Ryuji had the same expression as Akira. "Yeah. I like you; you like me. You do like me, right?" Akira looked like a kicked puppy. How can he look like he could kill you-- to this? He’s so cute. "Ye-yea...I do..." He scratched the back of his head, looking away. "B-but, y-you--we never made it official.." "Then, will you be my boyfriend?" “You know the answer.." "I want you to say it with your words. I want to hear it. Will you be my boyfriend?" Akira asked again, staring deep into Ryuji’s chocolate eyes. "Y-yeah…" With that said, they shared a kiss.

A finger found its way to Ryuji’s entrance. Sticky. Akira put one finger in, then two, then three. Ryuji was letting out little moans with every thrust. A little bit of jizz and jazz and Ryuji was ready(poof). Akira pulled out his fingers. "Ok.. are you sure you're ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" " ‘M not gonna go all this way ‘n turn back now." 

Akira lined up his cock to Ryuji’s asshole and pushed it inside till he couldn’t anymore. “Ow.”

“S-sorry, should I stop?”

“No, ’s fine. It just hurts a bit.”

“I’ll wait a bit then.”

“Nah, it’s fine; you can move.”

“You, sure?” 

“Stop asking those damn questions. I’m fine, ’m not fragile, kay?” 

The only sounds were skin slapping and Ryuji’s moan, and Akira’s occasional moans. Ryuji was moaning loudly, it would be trouble if Sojiro could hear, so Akira moved one of his hands and put it in Ryuji’s mouth to stifle his moans. 

“Mmm..-Kira..cu..’m...Ah! gonna cum.. soon…” Ryuji said between gasps with every thrust. “Me-me too.” A few more thrusts, and they came together. They have to do some cleaning.

—————————

“Bein’ all sticky ain’t helpin’. It got hotter ‘cuz it’s afternoon..” Akira just laughed while he slipped his pants back on. “Why’d ya hafta come inside, though,” Ryuji whined. 

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was needy.” 

“Sh-shut up...should we go to the bathhouse?”

“We should probably clean up most of what we can in the bathroom first.” 

“Right… Hey, Akira?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

Akira chuckled, “Me too.”


End file.
